Spider-men - a tale of two webs
by JackDonaldson97
Summary: Jack Donaldson is left the with Peter's Aunt & Uncle the exact same night as Peter. As the 17 year old teens grow older they treat each other more like brothers and this story will tell the tale of there fights as the "Spider-men". throughout the story the 2 boys will find encounter relationships, friendships and super villains.
1. The Parkers

Chapter One ~ The Parkers

"Jack, Aunt May says breakfast is ready" came a voice at the his bedroom door.

"Alright Pete, I'll be down in a minute just getting ready for school" Jack called to his best friend but in honesty Jack thought as Peter as his brother.

"Alright besides you have soccer training today so remember your boots" reminded Peter as he walked away down the stairs.

As Jack rose out of his bed, he thought of his long lost parents,"where are you mum,dad", Jack muttered as he flung a pair of trousers on and a plain t-shirt and headed towards the stairs.

All of a sudden his head was in pain as he thought of the night his parents left him in the hands of the Parkers.

11 years ago...

"Dad" asked a curious 6 year old Jack,"where are we ?". "We have to keep you safe so you have to stay with Peter's Aunt and Uncle for a while" replied Jack's dad in a hopeful tone.

"From what,dad?" Asked a terrified voice.

"It's hard to explain but one day you will understand, I promise" replied his dad in a comforting tone.

As the car turned the corner to the street where the Parkers were currently living, There was a moments silence until another car pulled over next to the Donaldson's car and the other cars window opened up to reveal my best friend Peters father, Richard.

"Are you ready, John" came a voice from Richard as he struggled to keep himself together.

"Yeah I am ready Linsey understands what needs to be done but Jack hasn't spoke a word after we told him we had to leave" Replied a now wrecked John Donaldson.

"Yeah same with Peter but atleast they are together" came the voice of Peter's mum.

"Ok, there is the house there, let's go" called Richard as he took Peter out from the back seat of the car.

"Right come on buddy" came my dad's voice as he helped me out the car.

At that moment a couple came out of the house and the man spoke, "jeez is it time already" came a voice which i didn't recognise but Peter clearly understood as i heared him call "Aunt May, Uncle Ben".

"Hey Jack, behave for Ben and May" called his father as May took myself and Peter inside but as the door was about to close my dad's voice was heard calling "We love you, son never forget that".

As the door closed it also left two kids wondering whats going on.

End of flashback

"Jack, are you alright buddy came Ben's usual happy voice.

"Yeah I'm fine", I said as I walk down the stairs and sit with the others.

"Jack you look like you havent slept in a week, same with you Peter" came the voice of Peter's aunt May.

"We were studying until dont know when" added Peter as he looked at me with an anxious look on his face but in truth Peter was actually talking to me about how he liked our neighbour Mary Jane Watson alot.

"Yeah I was studying some of my notes for Physical education today" I replied in a cool tone.

"Ok but you two need to leave for school besides you guys have a fieldtrip to Oscorp today as Harry has been telling you guys", May added.

"Ok, see you guys later", Peter spoke in an excited tone," race you Jack" as he Peter grabbed his skate board.

"Bring it", I called as I ran out the door after Peter.

"Kids these days" Spoke an amused Ben with a slight chuckle and retreated to his paper.


	2. Welcome to Oscorp

Chapter 2 ~ Welcome to Oscorp

As Jack and Peter raced down the street to get on the school bus, Peter stops all of a sudden.

"What is it Peter?" Jack asks looking confused to the sudden stop while catching his breath again.

"Look" replies Peter as he pointed towards a certain red headed girl by the bus stop.

"Oh its only Mary Jane" Jack points out while still confused about the sudden stop.

"Its only Mary Jane, are you crazy she is the most beutiful girl in school and thats all you can say" Peter says while trying not to laugh.

"Yeah I guess so" Jack replied with a smirk on his face.

As Jack and Peter finally reach the bus stop, the bus appears from around the corner and opens its doors to them in, a familiar voice was heard in the background.

"Look who it is Puney Parker and Puney Donaldson" yelled Flash, One of Peter's long term bullies.

"Shut it, flash" Peter yells back at him.

"Peter just leave it he isnt worth the hastle, he is just jealous of you". Jack said in a calm voice.

"What was that Donaldson?" an angry voice came from behind Jack,"why would I be jealous of him?" asked flash.

"Because Flash, unlike you Peter is smart your just a big doofus" Jack said while the whole bus burst out into laughter.

"You will pay for that Donaldson" spoke a now angry Flash.

"Do you take card" Peter said with a snigger. Just as Peter finished the sentence a mad Flash now flung a punch towards peter.

"Oi, you big oaf get back in your seat" came an unfamiliar voice.

At that moment the bus pulled into the school grounds, a boy, just over peters height was waiting for us.

"Hey Harry, Peter said as he kept an eye on Flash as he now tried to target Jack as he was talking to his friends about soccer training after the Oscorp trip.

As all the students piled into the corridors Peter,Jack and Harry got to their lockers to find Flash standing at Peters locker.

"Ah Parker, you got my money?" Flash asked looking confident he had it until peter looked at him.

"Your not getting his money Flash" a voice behind him spoke.

As peter turned around he saw Mary Jane Watson approach him,"whatever" Flash muttered while walking away.

"Are you okay, Peter?" Mary Jane asked as she approached.

"Yeah thanks, Mary Ja..." before Peter finished his sentence, Mary Jane counters "just call me MJ, ok?".

"Ok, see you around Peter" she called with a wink.

As the corridor started to empty, students filled into a bus to leave for Oscorp.

As the bus leaves Jack sits himself so Peter and Harry can talk about whatever they usually talked about.

Soon a bored Jack turns to see a beatiful blonde teenager sitting beside him.

"Oh,hey..." Jack starts to say,the blonde teen just laughs and finishes his sentence, "Gwen, Gwen Stacy" she finishes with a smile on her face.

"I knew that" Jack said while trying not to laugh."I am Jack Donaldson, by the way" Jack adds.

"Yeah I know your on the school soccer team". Gwen replies.

"I am surprised that you know that about me, considering I have just joined a couple of days ago." Jack added.

"Yeah I know, because Flash was complaining that you and William are both on the team" Gwen adds.

As the bus continues down the city, more people on the bus got bored with Flash starting fights with everyone he had saw.

"Hey Donaldson,Parker you better watch yourselves in here" Flash threatened as he flung paper towards Peter.

"Pack it in, Flash" a now angry Peter who had now stood up, with a now shocked Harry next to him.

"What you gonna do Parker, bore me to death with facts" shouted a now laughing flash.

"Thats enough,Mr Thompson" came a voice from one of the teachers near the middle section of the bus.

As the bus finally stopped, students poured out the bus looking at the big building before them that read "OSCORP".

As Peter and Harry go to find Jack, they notice he is with a girl, and Harry mutters "why is Gwen Stacy talking to Jack, Peter?" asked a puzzled Harry.

"Not sure, but let's go get him anyway" Peter responded

As they walked up to Jack they heard Gwen calling "see you later, Jack because I am going to soccer practice after school" as she walked over to Flash and the others,"yeah see you later then" Jack said as he walked towards us.

"Hey guys" jack spoke with a smile on his face,"why did Gwen sit with you of all people on the bus, she knows Flash hates you guys" asked a confused Harry as they now walked together into OSCORP tower.

"I dont know but she is going to training after school, Harry" jack said noticing Harry's facial expressions.

As the three teens walked into the lobby there was a voice that spoke "I am Dr. Curtis Connors, i will lead you today through the genetic spider emporium also welcome to OSCORP" Connors called as they walked to the emporium.


	3. The Spider

Chapter 3 ~ The Spider

As the group enter the spider emporium and move into the middle of the floor so that Dr Connors can educate the students.

"These here are one of the most intersesting experiments we have done" Dr Connors says while showing some tanks of spiders in a row,"yeah I know what your thinking, they are just spiders but you are wrong these spiders have been genetically altered so that their DNA are altered and improved" added a now excited Dr Connors.

"Sweet" Peter called while examing the spiders,"does that mean they can be stronger?" asked a fascinated Peter.

"Yes, also they are also faster" Dr Connors answered quickly, "whats your name?" he asks looking at Peter.

"Peter Parker, sir" Peter answered while looking at more tanks.

"The son of Richard Parker am I correct" Dr Connors asked suspiciously.

"Yes, sir" he replied and left the room in a hurry.

As Jack catches sight of Peter leaving the room, he runs up to Peter and asks, "are you ok, man?" he asks while making sure no-one noticed them.

"Yeah, its just that our parents left us nothing,no clues, just vanished" Peter said now feeling frustrated.

"Yeah I know" Jack added not sure what to say, but in honesty he was just as frustrated as Peter was.

"Anyway we need to go back, before the group move" Jack added while opening the door.

As the boys entered the room, Peter let out a groan and muttered ,"i think something just bit me".

As Jack looks at the bite, he notices that students were muttering about missing spiders.

"Eh Peter, I think thats a bite of of a altered spider" Jack said looking alarmed but little did Jack know the spider had now bitten his own neck.

"Ah I just got bitten as well" Jack added while feeling the back of his neck.

As the boys approached the rest of the class, Jack felt someones hand move his t-shirt and say "ouch that mustof hurt".

As Jack turned around he saw that it was MJ who moved his t-shirt.

"How did that happen?" she asks looking at Peters bite also, "you too, Peter?" adds MJ as she notices someone looking at her at the opposite side of the room. It was Gwen Stacy.

"Why is Gwen looking at me like that for" MJ thought feeling rather uncomfortable.

As MJ finally understands what she is doing wrong she moves her hand off of Jacks neck.

"So Gwen is being a bit jealous of me touching Jack, thats a surprise she is with Flash" she thought taking another look at Flash standing now by Gwen.

As MJ finally snaps out of her thought she was met by the voice of Peter who asked "Mary Jane are you ok?" he asks looking nervous.

"Yeah I am fine thanks, Peter and I told you to call me MJ" she replies with a giggle.

"Sorry, anyway I wanted to ask you something" he added looking more nervous.

"Sure, whats up?" she asks with a smile.

"Well I was wonderingifyouwouldliketohangoutsometime" he asks while blushing.

"Sorry, what?" she asks looking confused.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime?" he replies while trying to keep himself together.

"Yeah sure, here is my number" she says as she hands him a bit of paper, "anyway see you later" she adds as she walks away reveiling a surprised Jack.

"Was that so hard" whispered Jack as they walked out of the lobby to the bus.

As they reached the bus along with Harry a familiar voice was heard from behind them calling for Jack.

"Hey Jack, do you mind if I sit with you again?" Asked one Gwen stacy as she stood with the others.

"No not at all" Jack replies feeling surprised as she was asking to sit with him again.

As the group including Gwen headed towards the bus, an angry Flash was heard shouting "out of my way" as he stormed to the group and flung a punch at Jack.

Jack felt a tingling sensation on his neck and felt as if he had to duck, which surprisingly came in handy as Flash had attempted to Punch him then he felt as if the world had stopped and swiped Flash's fist away at that moment he saw a shocked Peter and Harry, and a surprised Gwen.

"Why are you talking to him, Gwen" asked Flash looking now even more annoyed.

"Because I want too, is that ok, Flash?" Gwen replies as we sit down.

"Whatever" mutters Flash as he heads to the back of the bus.

As the bus finally reached the school without any disrupttion, Jack waves Peter and Harry off as he walked into the Locker rooms to get changed, he hears someone lurking outside and goes to the door.

As Jack opens the door, he finds Gwen Stacy standing before him.

"Oh hey Gwen, whats up" Jack asks as he leans down to tie his boots.

"Training has been cancelled but you are in the squad line up for the match tommorow" she says eying Jack.

"Oh I just got the text from William there" as he checked his phone but before he spoke again he was given a quick kiss by none other than Gwen.

As the kiss broke, Jack finally asks "what was that about?" looking confused.

"To be honest, Jack I like you alot, you are different from others" Gwen added looking at Jack straight in the eyes.

"Wait...you want to go out with me?" Jack asked looking completely shocked.

"Yeah only if you want to, of course" Gwen replies looking Nervous.

As Jack thought about what to say to Gwen he heard his phone go off in his pocket and quickly slipped his phone out which read out

message: can you come home, Jack we need to talk.

"Who is it?" asks Gwen as she checks her phone.

"Only Peter, he wants to talk, oh and Gwen sure I will go out with you" Jack responds as he heads for the door.

"Wait" came the voice of Gwen as she hurried to Jack and gave another peck on the lips.

"See you tommorow" she calls after she leaves the door.

As Jack left for home, he thinks to himself "what just happened?" as he leaves through the doors which Gwen had just went through, but little did he know that Flash was standing in the corner with a smile on his face.

"This is going to be hilarious" he thought while smirking, "he has fell into my trap, that will teach him not to mess with me again" he mutters as he finally leaves through the door.


End file.
